prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyra (AFL game)
Kyra, known in Japanese version as Kirara Nijiiro (虹色 キララ Nijiiro Kirara), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, she is one of available bachelorettes to court. Kirara is the food loving chef who lives at Rainbow Eatery. She is the only daughter of Torvald and Martha (respectively named Takuya and Mana in Japanese version). Very happy and carefree, and is quite fond of food; she even hosts a cooking channel with Germania's Paola. Kyra is interested in Holger, and he will be the player's rival for Kyra's affection if one chose to not marry one of them. Also, unless the player has a cast iron stomach, avoid eating anything she attempts to cook! 'Schedule' Kirara lives and works with her family at Rainbow Eatery. Regardless the day, she rarely ventures far from her home. However, she does take an afternoon break outside everyday. If the player marries Kyra, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the eatery. On Thursdays, she spends her afternoons admiring the food at Princess Chocolatier. If Kyra marries Holger, she will move into the blueprint office. She will continue to work at Rainbow Eatery. On Thursdays, she spends her days taking walks around Baumgarten District. On days with bad weather (Rainy, Stormy, or Blizzard, Kirara remains inside regardless she is single or married. 'Before Marriage' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Holger' Gifts 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Out of your house *6:00 to 8:00 *Monday or Tuesday *Sunny weather *Kyra has 10,000 HP or more Kyra thinks that idol sounds like hard work, but it also sounds like it is a lot of fun working out in the boonies. Kyra stops herself and apologises for describing your home turf as run down, but she didn't mean it in a bad way. The two of us laugh about it and continue our conversation. After some time, Kyra realises that she has been chit-chatting for too long, and asks if she's bugging you. Choice 1: Yeah, it's pretty annoying. (-1000 HP) Kyra is SO sorry! She asks that you tell her when you're too busy to talk. Choice 2: No, it's fun to talk to you. (+2000 HP) Talking with you is super-duper fun for her too! Kyra wants you to promise that the two of us will talk together some time. Reward: Strawberry 2-Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to BSD *10:00 to 14:00 *Monday or Tuesday *Sunny weather *Kyra has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen Kyra's 1-Symbol Event Kyra appears to be cornered by a little frog and she yells for the player to chase it away. Once it is gone, Kyra admits that she's afraid of critters. Kyra freezes up when she spots one! Choice 1: That's surprising! (-2000 HP) She does not understand what you are trying to imply... Choice 2: That just make you worse! (+2000 HP) Kyra is shocked by the player response and accuses one of teasing her. Kyra will call the player if she gets cornered by a critter again. She thanks one for throwing it away. Reward: Strawberry Milk 3-Symbol Event *Out of your house *10:00 to 14:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Kyra has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Kyra's 2-Symbol Event Kyra says she has a bad habit of blurting out whatever she has on her mind, and recently Kyra said something very rude to a customer at the eatery. Kyra really wants to fix this problem. Choice 1: You can do it, Kyra! (+3000 HP) Hearing your encouraging words makes her think it might be possible for her to change her ways. Maybe not right away, but she is going to try everyday. Reward: Cherry Pie Choice 2: Is that even possible? (-3000 HP) Well, you're not a lot of help! Kyra believes she can do it if she puts her mind to it. It doesn't matter what "the player" says; she's going to do it. 4-Symbol Event *Walk into your house *6:00 to 8:00 *Monday or Tuesday *Sunny weather *Kyra has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Kyra's 3-Symbol Event Kyra asks if she can borrow your kitchen because she wants to cook you something as thanks for being so nice to her. Once she is finished cooking and serves the player her favorite Strawberry Pie, she asks how the player likes it. Choice 1: It's delicious! (+5000 HP) Kyra is really glad to hear you like it. She asks if you think she can be a good wife... oh wait, forget she said that! Cooking a meal was the only way she could think of to show her appreciation for how nice you have been. Reward: Pink Rose Seeds Choice 2: It's... horrible... (-4000 HP) Kyra for ruining the dish. She must need to keep practicing her cooking skills. One of these days she'll cook you up a delicious meal. Date Event *Cappuccino Bar *Not Thursday (Must be sunny) *Kyra has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen 4 of Kyra's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Kyra When the player wakes up in morning, Kyra was hoping that they'd have dinner with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask one to meet her in Cappuccino Bar at 16:00. Meet Kyra at Cappuccino Bar. When the player arrives, you and Kyra will sit down for a meal. Kyra will ask if the player likes food, and answering with "Uh, who doesn't?" will make her happy. Answering positively will earn the player's HP (Heart Points) with Kyra. At the end of evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and hopes we can do it again sometime. Standing Kyra up for the date or declining her request will result in losing Friendship Symbols. Reward: Baked Yam 'Marriage and Children' Before marrying Kyra, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with her, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The child(ren) you get from marrying Kyra will have a clumsy yet energetic personality. They wil have dark pink hair and reddish-pink eyes. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has short hair. 'Symbol Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their symbol level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Holger and Kyra, but they have Holger (or Kyra) at 60,000 HP (6 FS). Kyra likes the player more than Holger (or vice-versa) therefore the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Primrose Private Academy *10:00 to 13:00 *Not Saturday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Holger (Boy Player) or Kyra (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) Kyra walks in to deliver some food to the headmaster and offers to walk back to the inn with Holger, Kyra delivers the food and asks Holger to walk back with her but Holger says he wants to stay longer; Kyra says ok and tells him to be back by diner time. 2-Romance Event *Rainbow Eatery, Kyra's room *16:00 to 17:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Boy Player) or Kyra (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Symbols) Kyra is delivering lunch to Holger on the house because he didn't order anything, Kyra will then ask why he has been staying at the town for so long, Holger will say what and Kyra will apologise saying she wasn't supposed to ask that and then leave. 3-Romance Event *Rainbow Eatery *16:00 to 17:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Boy Player) or Kyra (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Symbols) Kyra brings Holger a snack saying her dad always wants him fed, Holger thanks Kyra and is happy to see her saying they can't talk at the town, Kyra then says she must be boring to talk to, Holger then says she's not boring and that he loves talking to her; Kyra freaks out and says she needs to go upstairs and leaves. 4-Romance Event *Rainbow Eatery, Kyra's room *10:00 to 14:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Boy Player) or Kyra (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Symbols) Kyra has brought Holger a cake as a present. Holger coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Kyra has baked. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Flower Jewel instead. Holger doesn't seem to want to accept Kyra's Flower Jewel, and she becomes upset. Holger then pulls a Flower Jewel out of his pocket; it's the man that's supposed to propose to the girl! Kyra says that she will cook for both of them forever. Kyra seems excited to eat all of Holger's food forever, and happily accepts. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Holger and Kyra will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Holger and Kyra asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school gym to see Holger and Kyra's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Consequence Two weeks after Kyra felt unwell, enter HD Blueprint Office and go inside Holger's room on the northwest side door (whilst the southwest side is Christian's). It will immediately look like Kyra is about to be pregnant. Holger and Kyra as well as the player will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby girl named Jessica. Jessica will only appear in game if Holger and Kyra already got married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters